


“By the way, I might’ve told everyone that you’re my date because I didn’t want to go to this Christmas party alone.”

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [7]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Human AU, Jenny is tired of being called out for being single, and drags Skimble in for the ride, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Jenny is tired of being asked if she has a date for the yearly Christmas party. So she asks her best friend Skimbleshanks to go with her. Without telling him he's her date.
Relationships: Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats)
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	“By the way, I might’ve told everyone that you’re my date because I didn’t want to go to this Christmas party alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. Okay, so I originally had another one in mind but I discovered it was getting pretty long and subject heavy. So I decided to keep writing that all while writing this one. I wanted to use this particular prompt because of how perfect it is and can fit pretty much every type of pairing. But then I thought, 'Well what about young Jennyanydots and young Skimbleshanks.' Perfect.   
> This idea came from how people would bring their friends to appease others at Christmas parties. Especially those who usually go alone.  
> Prompt: “By the way, I might’ve told everyone that you’re my date because I didn’t want to go to this Christmas party alone.”  
> Age-wise: I want to say these characters are in their early to mid-20s or at most late 20s early 30s.

It was that time of year again. The year where everyone has Christmas parties and expects everyone to bring a significant other. In Jenny’s case, she didn’t have a significant other. While she did like going to these parties, she hated being asked if she had a boyfriend. It was exhausting.

This time, however, was different.

She was on the phone with her friend Jellylorum who was, once again, asking who she was bringing to the Christmas party. She layed on her couch with frustration. 

That was until Jenny had enough and sat up straight, “I have someone come with me this year!” She practically yelled over the phone. 

“You do?” Jelly didn’t sound so sure.

“Yes, I do.” Jenny hoped her friend couldn't tell how she was lying, “Well it’s a surprise because it’s a new thing and I don’t need you to interrogate him.”

She heard a sigh on the other line, “Fine. I can’t wait to meet him.”

The call ended with Jenny panicking. ‘What am I going to do?’

“Are you okay?” A distinct Scottish accent tore her concentration and brought her back to the present. 

“Skimble you scared me!” She practically yelled at him. He really did startle her. “You were supposed to come by later.”

He took a seat next to her, “Well, I was but I was in the neighborhood. You gave me a key, remember.”

She leaned forward slightly frustrated at herself. “Right. I did.”

They were relatively quiet until Jenny got an idea. A crazy wonderful idea that could only work if she didn’t tell Skimble the truth. She hated lying to him. 

“Skimble” Jenny tried to gather her courage. She could do this.

“Yes, Jenny dear.” He was genuinely curious. He could tell she was nervous about something.

“How would you feel about coming to a Christmas party with me?”

He was shocked, to say the least. “I would love to. When is it?”

“This Friday. Thank you for doing this.”

Skimbleshanks waved her off as if to hide a blush, “Oh it’s no problem. As long as you're happy, I’m happy.”

She gave him a giant hug. “You have no clue what this means to me.”

~Friday~

The two made it to the party but Jenny felt like she was betraying Skimble by not telling him the exact reason why she asked him to go to the party with her. 

Before ringing the doorbell, she stood there with Skimble by her side. It was now or never. 

“By the way, I might’ve told everyone that you’re my date because I didn’t want to go to this Christmas party alone.” And she quickly rang the doorbell. 

Skimbleshanks on the other hand was livid. He was about to ask what meant but the door opened to reveal Jellylorum. 

“Oh, Jenny you're here and with your date! Come in! Come in!”

Jenny walked in while Skimbleshanks had one question, “What did I get myself into?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Poor Skimble doesn't know what he got himself into. And Jenny just wants Jelly off her back. I think Skimble would give Jenny the nickname 'Jenny Dear' in any variation best friends or as a couple. I do plan to use SkimbleDots again in another story. There's just so many prompts and I want to use them all. Maybe I'll combine them next time. Hmm...


End file.
